The invention relates generally to the field of charitable giving, and more particularly to a method and system for a party to enable charitable giving by another.
Charitable giving has long been lauded as a desirable social objective. Prior art charitable giving systems have typically included two partiesxe2x80x94the donor, and the donee charity. This approach remains the primary model in which charitable giving occurs, but new methods of facilitating charitable giving are desirable.
The ability to convey the resources to make a charitable donation to another party has heretofore been nonexistent, or at the least cumbersome. A common prior art system enables an individual or organization to make a charitable donation to a specific donee charity in the name of another person or organization. This prior art system suffers, however, from the inability of the person in whose name the charity donation is being made from actually selecting the charitable donation.
It has therefore become desirable to develop a new method and system for enabling charitable donations by a gift recipient, as accomplished by the present invention.